


Женщина-скрипка

by whisky_soda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для Fandom Kombat 2014</p>
    </blockquote>





	Женщина-скрипка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fandom Kombat 2014

Шерлок прыгнул. С этого все и началось.

Нет, сначала закончилось — оборвалось, жалобно взвизгнув, словно скрипичные струны, утонуло в болоте, в которое превратилась их жизнь, булькнуло напоследок. Потом началось.

Первый раз Антея пришла к ней домой. Она не звонила, не узнавала адрес и не предупреждала по смс. Молли даже не знала, как ее зовут. Тень Майкрофта, по словам Шерлока. Антея пришла, затянутая в деловой костюм, словно в корсет. Нет, покачала головой Молли, забираясь с ногами на табурет, — словно скрипка в чехле. Антея пришла, протянула документы, сказала «важно». Стук ее каблуков, когда она уходила, совпадал с сердечным ритмом. Ошибка в сравнении. В ушах стоял гул, руки дрожали от адреналина. Операция завершена. И холодное спокойствие патологоанатома, подписавшего свидетельство о смерти, оставило Молли. Шерлок прыгнул — только это и было в ее голове. 

Дни сливались в один, плавились, исчезали в тумане, в кружках кофе, потерявшего вкус. Молли много работала. Они жила на работе, не смея возвращаться в квартиру. Убегала от чувства вины перед Джоном. Антея пришла в траурном черном — по-прежнему скрипка, — даже в перчатках. С зонтом. Антея сказала «инструкции». И Молли пришлось вернуться в квартиру. Шерлок не умер — раненный зверь, запертый в клетке квартиры.

Молли отправили в отпуск. С сочувствием, пониманием — премией за успехи в работе. Она собрала бумаги — сгребла, бросила в коробку и вышла через центральный вход. Антея ждала в большой и страшной машине. Сидела боком, вытянув ноги в черных чулках, крутила в руках телефон. Без туфель — они валялись в салоне. Грелась на солнце. Хватаясь за якорь-коробку, Молли кивнула. Антея сказала «логично». А дома ждал Шерлок. Он прыгнул — и не совсем удачно. Пара сломанных ребер, вывих и сотрясение, разлитый пакет донорской крови — кипящий адреналин без возможности выпустить джинна.

Молли не выходила из дома. Сидела на табуретке, смотря на холодную воду. Стучала в стенку аквариума. За стенкой был Шерлок. Он прыгнул — теперь был здоров. Обвешивал стены делом всей жизни. Заполнил собой всю квартиру. А Молли ждала большую машину и женщину-скрипку. Антея не приходила — в такт сердцу птицей билось в ее голове.

Никогда не трогала скрипку. Не открывала футляр. А Шерлок был запертой дверью в загадочный мир. Но первый шаг сделала Молли. Потянулась, дотронулась, провела губами по пальцам. Придвинулась и приблизилась, отмечая изящество лицевых костей. Поцеловала. Антея молчала. Она улыбалась. Позволила сексу случиться — на заднем сиденье большой, когда-то страшной машины. Всего-то задрать себе юбку. И Молли совсем осмелела. Они не виделись месяц. 

Они заказали пиццу. Сидели на полу, смотря на рыбок в новом аквариуме. Прежний разбил Шерлок. Строили планы. Впервые, казалось бы, в жизни. Молли была без одежды. Антея красовалась в белой прозрачной рубашке. И Молли не могла оторваться: ей постоянно хотелось касаться красивого тела скрипки. Подмышки, соски, ключицы и бедра — от этого поджимались пальцы. Шерлок уехал — он попрощался. Не было больше страшной машины. И Молли казалось — стало легче дышать. Она улыбалась.

Странное это дело. Держать в доме женщину-скрипку. Выбегать ей навстречу. Покупать обезжиренный йогурт. Целовать ее тело, мыть ноги. Рыться в ее гардеробе. Рассматривать груди, ласкать и кусаться. Следить за чужим месячным циклом. Ходить в магазины для взрослых. И не краснеть. Антея любила секс на заднем сиденье машины, в примерочных. И гладить ее по коленке. Молли стала носить короткие юбки. 

Хихикать над Майкрофтом было забавно. И Молли теперь понимала: как это, когда тень убегает, смеется, а потом исчезает. Антея все так же была словно скрипка. Теперь без футляра. И Молли это любила. Антея молчала.


End file.
